


Venus

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Это был  всего лишь песок и всего лишь пальцы, и это не должно было выглядеть так эротично, но оно выглядело.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jackonde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372176) by [sadsoulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsoulmate/pseuds/sadsoulmate). 



> Disclaimer: As the author, I do not acquire any material profit from this work. It has been written only for purposes of entertainment and creative self expression. This work has no purpose to insult or slander any people mentioned in the text.

Как до этого дошло, Вулфи не может внятно объяснить даже самому себе. Минутой ранее Джек сидел  на полотенце, поджав ноги совсем как русалка, и ноги эти были длинные и почти гладкие, покрытые только светлым пушком, и заканчивались плотно и стыдливо сжатыми бедрами со столь же светлой порослью в паху. Одной рукой Джек якобы ненавязчиво прикрывал  его, а  пальцами второй нервозно зарывался в прохладный песок. Это был  всего лишь песок и всего лишь пальцы, и это не должно было выглядеть так эротично, но оно выглядело.

Пока Дэн стоял истуканом и делал вид, что любуется лунной дорожкой, Джек чуть склонил голову набок и попросил, глядя снизу вверх: “Посиди со мной”.

А дальше были полуприкрытые светлые глаза со светлыми же ресницами, да идеально очерченные яркие губы - между ними наверняка специально и призывно скользнул кончик розового языка. Вулфи даже не решил для себя, что бы он предпочел: как можно дольше любоваться этим безупречным лицом, или...

Когда Дэн целовал  Джека, губы у того были соленые от океанской воды. Тот сразу старательно приоткрыл рот, приглашая, но Дэн не мог позволить себе пользоваться этим чересчур долго. Когда он мягко прихватил пухлую нижнюю губу и отстранился, Джек недовольно хныкнул  и положил обе руки ему на плечи, стараясь удержать.

А затем стал настойчиво  подталкивать его назад - Дэн поддался и пробормотал, улегшись спиной на полотенце: “Зачем я тебе? Я старый, бородатый и измученный трудом”. Джек ухмыльнулся и нежно коснулся губами его щеки, скрытой под густой темной растительностью. Он лишь улегся сверху, отрезая путь к отступлению, и шепнул: “Ты не старый, ты хороший”.

Он, Вулфи, ведь не железный, в самом-то деле. С такой работой у него вообще нет жизни, не то что личной. Он понятия не имеет, как это назвать: служебный роман или курортный роман. Память услужливо подсунула название коктейльчика, который Джек выклянчил у него в баре недавно. Секс на пляже, ну конечно. Он должен был догадаться.

Дэну некогда думать, по какой причине Джек хочет его - а он явно хочет, и притирается гладкой теплой кожей, распластывается сверху и просяще тычется носом и губами в заросшую щеку. Сам Дэн тоже хочет это юное, податливое тело, но мысль о том, что Джеку едва исполнилось восемнадцать, и у него почти наверняка никого еще не было, причиняет такую сладкую боль, что становится стыдно за себя. Джек мог бы начать с подружки из колледжа, или, на худой конец, кого-то из группы, но выбрал его, глупый. А Дэну меньше всего хотелось бы причинить ему боль - во всех смыслах.

Джек, впрочем, выглядел вполне уверенным в своем выборе - он положил ладони Дэна себе на талию, поощряя, и ощутимо затрепетал, когда тот начал поглаживать его, медленно и осторожно. Джеку явно хотелось скорее, и у Дэна вырвалось беспомощное “ох, Джеки”, когда тот стал откровенно об него тереться, оставляя влажные следы на животе.

“Джеки, - фыркнул он, но получилось не очень убедительно из-за сбившегося дыхания, - бабская кличка. Я готов быть твоей девочкой, если хочешь”. В паху все предательски скрутило и дрогнуло, но Дэн несильно шлепнул того по бедру и велел поучительно: “Не болтай пошлости”.

Он подвинул бедра Джека чуть более удобно для них обоих, и тот всхлипнул негромко, почувствовав ответные движения. Вулфи винил кошмарный недосып в том, что не сразу осознал, что земля не разверзнется и не поглотит его, если он прижмет Джека к себе покрепче и приласкает его, чтобы помочь достичь разрядки. Впрочем, он никак не ожидал, что от одного поцелуя в шею, уколовшего нежную кожу бородой, тот сладко выдохнет и вздрогнет, горячо заливая ему весь живот. Как Дэн и думал, восемнадцать - это все еще очень мало.

“Прости, я не думал, что так быстро”, - залепетал разомлевший от ощущений Джек и схватил его за предплечье так, будто Дэн собирался сбежать сию же минуту. “ _ Это ты прости _ ”, - подумал он, когда Джек сжал его между теплых и гладких бедер, а вслух вымученно застонал сквозь зубы. Тот позволил ему двигаться и поминутно спрашивал: “Дэн, тебе нравится?” 

Да, черт возьми, да, ему нравится эта подростковая возня, нравится, как Джек с придыханием зовет его по имени, и совсем немного хочется утопиться, когда тот слегка разводит ныне влажные бедра, отпуская его.

Он ведет его отмываться в океан, хотя Вулфи скорее просто наблюдает и достает сигарету из пачки - ему кажется, что он умрет, если сейчас не закурит. Первую он роняет в воду и ругается, и Джек вопросительно оборачивается на него. Дэн говорит, что он похож на Венеру, и тот смущенно улыбается. А он не к месту вспоминает, что в греческом мифе та появилась вовсе не из пены морской.

“Мне начинает нравиться Австралия”, - мечтательно говорит Джек. Сигарета в зубах избавляет Вулфи от необходимости разговаривать, поэтому он приобнимает Джека за плечи и выдыхает дым в сторону, а затем зарывается носом в светлые, пахнущие солнцем локоны. 


End file.
